In general, a vehicle is provided with a door mirror mounted on its front seat door, the door mirror being used by a driver to look behind and diagonally behind. The door mirror protrudes from the vehicle body, so it may come into contact with a person in a narrow space. Thus, instead of a door mirror, an electronic door mirror constituted of a camera and a display has been provided in recent years.
A rearview device is known that includes a mirror member in which a mirror surface is formed, and an imaging device that images the mirror surface, the mirror surface being constituted of a flat portion and curved portions that extend right and left from the flat portion (see, for example. Patent Document 1).
The device described in Patent Document 1 uses a video of a reflected image created by the mirror member, so the size of the device will become large if a wide field of view is realized. A large-size device has a high resistance to air, so there is a problem in which fuel economy is decreased.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-100554